


Second Chance: Epilogue

by Carrot5646



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot5646/pseuds/Carrot5646
Summary: UNDER SERIOUS REVISIONSuddenly, Takao found himself having sex with Midorima, his teammate, partner, the very person he admires, and that's all there is to it... Or is there more to Takao's feelings that even he is unaware of...?Experienced Mido X "Virgin" TakaDISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko No Basket nor any of its charactersA/N:  Even though this is an "Epilogue", i did not write the main part of the story, yet. But you can read it as a separate story, and it won't affect the reading experience of the main story. I originally just wanted to write a smut to satisfy my ever-burning fujoshi soul, but now, I got an idea for the actual plot. But considering how slow i am at writing, i wouldn't expect it any time soon... But, i hereby promise to myself, it will happen   :3





	1. Foreplay

Takao doesn't know how he got into this situation, passionately locking lips with his supposed teammate at the entrance of his own house, his backed pushed against the wall. Isn't it a strange thing to do with a teammate, much less someone of his own gender? Teammates, well, that's what he thought they were, but now, after Midorima did the unthinkable and confessed to him and he, with a sudden uprising of sadness, agreed, he wasn't sure anymore. But surprisingly, he didn't hate it, in fact, he was enjoying this feeling of doing the most intimate thing between lovers. Yes, it sounds strange, but they're lovers now, more than friends and partners, their intimacy had gone up to a whole new level. Lovers, the word tasted sweet in his mouth, and it brought a happy yet sad feeling he couldn't understand.

Midorima's kiss became more and more impatient when he received no response from Takao. He put his hand behind Takao's head to pull him close, his tongue barged into Takao's mouth without permission and started exploring every corner, licking Takao's teeth as he went. He then found Takao's tongue and intertwined with it, sucking at it fondly, as if he was claiming dominance to Takao. Takao could feel the air escape from his lungs, and he groaned, which took Midorima by surprise and he froze his fierce attacks in the midst of it and allowed Takao to change breaths, gasping loudly. But it wasn't long before his lips were taken back again, this time the quick, fierce attacks turned into long, rhythmic ones. It gave Takao a more sensual feeling, and he felt goosebumps on his arms, sending shivers down his spine.

Before he could think to exclaim how good a kisser Midorima was, he felt his back losing support and realized he was being pulled towards his room.

Takao felt his body being slammed into the wall again with his room just opposite of his current location, out of arm's reach. He closed his eyes and unintentionally wrapped his arm around Midorima, hotness rose up his cock as he rubbed against Midorima's thigh, trying to feel more pleasure. "Shin-chan, kiss me...more" he moaned quietly, moving closer to Midorima, waiting eagerly for Midorima's tongue inside his mouth again, ready to take the initiative this time. But he ended up shuddering when instead, Midorima sunk his teeth in to the bottom of his neck, biting his collar bone, licking drops of sweats off his neck while slipping a hand inside his jersey, feeling the firm muscles on his abdomen.

"I can't wait anymore," Midorima said in a rasp, lust-filled voice between sucking, slowly pulling Takao's jacket off, "I want you, now."

Takao shivered, trying to push Midorima away, "Last time I checked, Shin-chan, you used all your selfish acts today."

Midorima's eyes narrowed, and his glasses flashed, displeased to hear this. His hand swam faster up Takao's body, causing more shivers before finally finding his already hard nipples and started rubbing them with his big, calloused hands. Slowly at first, Midorima only played around them, deliberately leaving the tits untouched, teasing and trying him. Upon feeling Takao's discomfort, slowly put his thumb over the delicate pink, felt him twitching slightly, then squeezed the tit lightly, satisfied to hear a tiny moan escape Takao's mouth.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Shin-chan... ah...we've got plenty of time," Takao tried to tease Midorima and distract his warm hands from sending more waves of pleasure from his nipples, as he was on the verge of moaning out loud. He bit his lips to control his voice, breathing heavily, his head was all woozy from lust, and he couldn't even understand what he was saying, "We can...do it...ahh...i-in the shower."

Midorima pulled off Takao's jersey and threw it on the hard, wooden floor next to them before he could react, and his lips started moving down Takao's body, leaving traces of hotness even long after Midorima's lips left, silently expressing his discontent with a little pleasant punishment.

"Takao..." Midorima murmured into his skin, which tickled and aroused him even more. The coldness coming from the AC above them collided with the warmth and stung Takao's skin and nipples which have gotten especially sensitive after being played by Midorima. Takao trembled and groaned when his arm accidentally brushed against the tit as he was trying sooth the discomfort all over his body where Midorima had touched.

"Shin-chan, stop..." Takao tried to keep Midorima from moving downwards, taking a sharp breath in when Midorima's lips were now down his belly button, and his hands slid into his shorts, reaching for his already hard cock through the fabric.

Midorima rubbed his cock teasingly, the fabric, which was already a bit soaked with precum, gave more pleasure and Takao couldn't help but moan in embarrassment and rested his arms on Midorima's head for support, completely overcome with lust. Even then, Midorima wasn't satisfied with Takao's mild reaction. Grabbing Takao's shorts by the waistband area with his teeth, Midorima slowly pulled it off Takao's long, slender legs, which have just the right amount of muscle, grinding and sucking on his skin on the way down, his hands busy with Takao's erection.

Takao arched his back from all the sudden stimulating excitement, holding on tighter for balance. Midorima let out just the slightest smile, even though Takao is refusing to surrender to his inner desires right now, he will eventually concede to it. After all, Midorima knew his sensitive spots inside out.

The motion encouraged Midorima and he couldn't wait to take off Takao's shorts entirely before tackling his erecting cock awkwardly held down in his underwear. It was already uncomfortable enough, with his shorts down just below his knees to restrict his movements, now that his cock was suddenly exposed to air, Takao couldn't help but take in a heavy breath and exhaling loudly.

Something is off, Takao thought, Midorima seemed too smooth and experienced for this to be his first time. It's not like it's uncommon or even wrong to do it, particularly at this age, even Takao himself had done it a few times with other people, so he couldn't judge Midorima for being experienced. But a strange feeling surrounds him, a feeling he couldn't name, but it irritated him.

But he didn't have time to think deeper about it before Midorima closed his palm around his cock and started moving up and down before Takao could react and he moaned in surprise and threw his head back, hitting the wall behind him, all his thoughts pushed to the back of his head. He yelped, unknowingly encouraged Midorima to increase his speed, watching his reaction contentedly with interested eyes, sending strong waves of pleasure to Takao. Takao leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes in embarrassment and satisfaction, feeling Midorima's longing gaze on him.

"Don't look at me, Shin-chan, ahh..." Takao put his hands around his mouth and tried to stifle his loud moan when he felt his cock inside something hot and wet and realized it was Midorima's mouth. Midorima started bobbing his head near the tip, occasionally stopping at the tip and dipping his tongue into the slit, swirling around while his hands were busy massaging Takao's balls and sometimes coming up to the base and work on the pumping along with his lips. Takao groaned in pleasure. He is sure of it now, Midorima is experienced with men, the way his head moved up and down without any hesitation, finding his pleasure spots right away was enough of a proof pointing towards it. Takao felt restless with irritation, but all these emotions were overtopped by pleasure. Midorima's mouth was even better than his hands. It made him feel so comfortable he let out a sigh and started moving his hips instinctively, going deeper towards Midorima's throat. The hand playing with his balls stopped and crept towards the perineum, slightly pressuring it. It was an entirely new feeling for Takao, like the numbness of a light aftershock, it left Takao shivering, wanting more of this addicting feeling. With the double stimulation, Takao felt like he was almost hitting the point of orgasm, and the finger that rubbed against his entrance that had never been explored, feeling for a way to get in, was the last straw.

The sudden shock made Takao come back to his senses, and he opened his eyes wide in disbelief, Midorima Shintarou, the proud ace of Shutoku High, kneeling in front of him, eagerly sucking his cock?! Now he was about to enter him through a place Takao had never thought possible. But thinking of doing it with Midorima comforted him, he knew he could entrust his first time from behind to the partner he'd been with for the last three years. And the thought, at the same time, excited him and he came, right inside Midorima's mouth.

"Ah, sorry, Shin-chan" Takao panicked and removed himself from Midorima, trying in vain to find something to clean Midorima's mouth. He thought Midorima would be angry after getting cum in his mouth and was dumbfounded when he saw Midorima stood up slowly and swallowed all of his cum with just the tiniest triumph.

"Shin-chan...that was my..." Takao was aroused again at the sight of Midorima holding his thumb near his lips to gather the unfinished cum then pursing his lips to finish them off, his look soon became a stare, "That was...dirty..."

"It's fine, I don't mind," Midorima looked at Takao, leaning his left bandaged hand against the wall, his expression a mixture of sorrow and joy, and sighed, "Takao...don't ever leave me again..."

"Huh? What are you talking abo..." Takao was confused, but Midorima didn't wait for him to finish his sentence before crashing his lips on Takao's, filling his mouth with a bitter taste of his own cum...


	2. Lubing

The kiss ended as fast as it came and the bitter aftertaste of cum was left in Takao's mouth along with Midorima's own scent, hormone-filled sweat mixed with the dustiness of books from the library. The scent he is so familiar with, he had recognized immediate during the 'guess the person' game at the end of the year party of 11th grade, which was about the same time he realized Midorima was special to him. The memories came back and made him feel more at ease with what was about to happen next, but even then, Takao was still a little hesitant about doing it.

"We're doing it in your room," Midorima, still fully dressed, stated, turning around and walked towards Takao's room without looking back, as if he was confident that Takao will follow. Only when he didn't, did Midorima turn around.

For the first time, he was about to be entered, to receive a man's penis, to be the woman in the relationship with Midorima on top of him, and he will be moaning and begging for more. The entrance Midorima tested around felt numb with a sizzle of pleasure, even though his body was ready, and he himself wanted Midorima, he wasn't ready psychologically, to break through the gender barrier and be inserted by another man. Everything was happening so fast, it was all too much to take in at once, and to be honest, Takao wasn't prepared for it, at least, not yet.

"You don't want to," Midorima saw through Takao's hesitation.

"Sorry Shin-chan...it all happened so suddenly, I need more time," Takao admitted, looking at Midorima but avoiding his eye contact.

"You're right, I was too impatient," Midorima sighed in disappointment, walking towards the bathroom,"We'll do it another time, you should put some clothes on, and I will leave after...." He didn't have to finish for Takao to understand.

When he looked back at Takao again, his eyes were cold and distant, which made Takao feel overwhelmed with a million different emotions. Somehow, he knew he wouldn't see Midorima again if he left. With his heart almost jumping out of his throat and his palms turning cold and sweaty at the same time, a thought came into mind, 'He didn't want to, no, couldn't afford to miss Midorima again. ' What was meant by again? It was a rather strange thought, but Takao knew it shouldn't be ignored.

"Give it another go, I'll do better this time," Takao stood up straight from the wall and mustered up his courage to walk towards Midorima, feeling exposed before his eyes and heat rose up his cheeks. He wants this man, Takao gradually realized, he'd always had. When did he first see Midorima as someone different, special? He shook his head, it doesn't matter now, instead, he needs to focus on what is about to happen.

Nothing more was needed to be said as Midorima eased Takao onto the queen-sized bed with a long and deep kiss. When they finally broke apart, staring into each other's desire-filled eyes with strands of saliva hanging between them, Takao gave a nod of approval indicating Midorima to continue.

Midorima spread Takao's legs apart and moved his hips upwards to make the entrance visible. He circled around the sphincter with his tongue, feeling it contract in excitement with stimulation. Takao moaned, trying to remove himself from this strange position, while Midorima held his legs firmly in place, making Takao extremely uncomfortable. Keeping his pace with the licking, Midorima's mouth then moved closer to the hole, right in front of the entrance, caressing it lightly. Only when he thinks it's wet enough did his tongue slide inside, Takao arched his back and moaned out loud from the sudden intrusion. Sliding his tongue in and out, going deeper inside Takao each time, Takao felt as if he was drowning in pleasure.

Takao watched in an awkward position through between his legs as Midorima slipped his hands into his pocket and fished out a tube of KY lube, momentarily stopping the motion with his tongue, and slowly untaped his left hand. Midorima completely stopped working on Takao and focused on putting the lube on his long, elegant fingers, slightly teasing him. Takao unconsciously closed his eyes and thrust his hips upward, getting a little impatient.

"Aghh!" Takao clenched the bed sheet tightly and cried out in pain, lifting his head up when a long and cool object, pushed inside. He tried, with all his might, to drive it out, but the finger persisted, thrusting inside with increasing force. Soon enough, a point of pleasure that washed away the pain was found, and Takao lost all his strength to the touch, twitching a bit, moaning.

Midorima hesitated for a split second before fiercely attacking the spot repeatedly with perfect precision, earning him louder moans each time. Just when Takao thought he couldn't take it anymore, a second finger wiggled in through his entrance, opening it more. Takao wanted to scream, but his voice was drowned out in pleasure as the second finger joined in the thrusting. Slowly, the motion became more challenging, and Midorima pulled his fingers out to apply more lube. Takao groaned in discomfort from the sudden emptiness, reaching for his cock and pumped it up and down.

"Shin-chan...it feels empty...fill me..." Takao gulped. Watching him, the string of reason in Midorima's head snapped, and he hurriedly thrust the two fingers in and out a few times before forcing the third in. Midorima was at his limit now, he was busy relieving Takao's cock that his own never received any attention, it was on the verge of exploding. Before, when he had tasted the extreme pleasure of being inside Takao, surrounded by his warmth, he understood its addictiveness. Being without the spine-tingling sensation for such an extensive period of time made him yearn it even more. All Midorima could think of was getting Takao prepared for his cock.

The pain was now as great as the pleasure and Takao's eyes watered from the violent stimulation, his moans turning into whimpering groans. He clenched his teeth and sucked in a breath, failing to relieve the pain. Midorima frowned and paused his action for a moment to reach for Takao's cheek with his right hand, gently wiping the tears away. Before Takao could react, Midorima sealed his lips with a gentle kiss to distract the pain, his fingers slowing down a bit.

When he decided Takao was ready, Midorima drew his fingers back and started taking off his clothes.


	3. Thrust

Takao swallowed at the sight of Midorima's cock, he didn't expect it to be this big, and it made him feel even more nervous. Yet, another feeling of familiarity crossed him, but he couldn't grasp onto it completely. Was this not the first time they've had sex? But Takao couldn't recall anything of the sort from the past. They had a strictly platonic relationship back in high school, being Shuutoku Basketball Club's light and shadow, which ended after Midorima was accepted into Japan's top university and he a local college. So it went without saying that Takao was shocked when Midorima, whom he hadn't seen in two years suddenly transferred to his college and navigated through his house like it was his own. Other things happened and eventually, lead to where they were now.

Midorima fished out a pouch of condom from his jacket which was already tossed aside at the other end of the bed. Carefully ripping along the edge and taking it out, Midorima put the condom on the tip of his erecting cock and began rolling it down, stretching it out for a better fit. Midorima then ran a few test pumps, seeing to it was properly adjusted. Watching Midorima perform this series of action with ease and coolness, feelings and embarrassment and familiarity closed into Takao, suffocating him, his breathing fastened.

"Hurry, Shin-chan...put it in..." Takao urged, spreading his legs wider, just a bit more and everything will become clear, he just knows it...somehow.

Midorima lined his cock up with Takao's entrance and slowly pushed the tip in, both of them groaned in pleasure.

"Takao..." Midorima husked as he pushed further into the warmth and comfort inside Takao, leaning close to him who responded by putting his arms around Midorima's neck and wrapping his legs around Midorima's hips. Midorima then began slowly thrusting his hips back and forth, "Kazunari..."

"Ahh...Shin-chan...it feels so...good." Takao moaned, his eyes watering from pleasure, blurring the sight of Midorima's longing face.

"Call my name," Midorima quickened his movements, aiming for Takao's pleasure point.

"Midorima Shintarou...ahh..." Takao gasped out wide-eyed as his pleasure point was pinpointed like a lock being opened by the long lost key. The block in his mind cleared, and he understood everything. For a moment, he was back in high school, being confessed to by the person whom he'd only dared to admire from afar. For a moment, they were arguing over trivial things after moving in together, discovering new things about each other. For a moment, he was sneaking a visit to Midorima after being separated, only to find a girl had replaced him by his side. His voice cracked, "My lover..."

"Do you remember?" Midorima thrust deeper and asked carefully, staring intensely into Takao's eyes.

Taking Midorima by surprise, Takao pushed him down and took over the initiative. Kneeling on top of him, Takao lined his entrance with Midorima's cock and slowly leaned back onto it, holding Midorima's shoulders for support, swallowing it deeper than before. He grinned and started moving his hips up and down, experiencing a different type of pleasure, "Welcome back Shin-chan, we have a lot to catch up on. For example," He sat down completely, getting a groan out of Midorima, "This."

"As eager as ever," Midorima smirked and reciprocated the action, thrusting his hips upwards in sync with Takao.

"Ahh...Shin-chan...you're so good at this... I'm going to come..." Takao cried out as drops of white spurted out onto Midorima's chest. Lying on top of Midorima, panting, his entrance squeezed tighter, providing more pleasure to Midorima. Midorima thrust a few more times in the tighten space before also reaching climax and came, pulling out from Takao.

After finishing his usual routine of cleaning up with Takao watching him, Midorima now lied face to face with Takao who scooched forward, leaning in for a long and deep kiss. Grinning even more, "I love you, Shin-chan,"

Thank you, for giving me a second chance to start over, Takao thought as he fell asleep, a bright future lay ahead of him, of them.


End file.
